Wrath of the Ghost Thief
by Jac of Stars
Summary: Ken meets Shadow, an OC, as the duo goes off to Diamond City to steal back a powerful item from a thief.
1. The Start of Something Odd

**New adventure! This starts about 2 months after Ken's Story. If you never read it, you might want to.****

* * *

**Deep inside the forest of Mushroom Kingdom was a mansion where the sorcerer Ken lived...and he was bored. Luigi and Mario were going to a Tennis Tournament, Waluigi went somewhere, Daisy had taken Blockette and Peach to some island to relax on, so he was lonely and bored in the depressing mansion. All he could do was train and read from his books...which after 3 days got very boring. Suddenly, Ken heard a snapping sound coming from his kitchen.

"Stupid mouse." Ken laughed because the snapping sound was a mouse trap for the mice the occasionally snuck in...but their wasn't the yelping sound of said creature's painful capture. Ken got from the chair he was sitting on and got a fire ball ready in his hand. Obviously, whatever it was, was far more intelligent than a common mouse. "Ok my fuzzy adversary. I am Ken! And if you put 1 paw on my cheese, you're tail is mine!" Ken shouted, trying to squeeze as much action as possible from simply hunting a mouse...or whatever was in his kitchen.

When he got their, nobody was their. The kitchen was how it always was, burn marks on the floor and walls, dishes cleaned, but Ken sensed something...in his fridge. "Now you've entered the lion's den! Kiss you whiskers good-bye!" Ken shouted as he opened the door and automatically, something sprang out. "What the hell?" Ken asked, quite annoyed as to what just jumped out.

The thing that jumped out was about Ken's size and age (**by appearance**) but he had pale skin...like really pale skin, black eyes, green short hair, and had a toothy smile at him. He was wearing a red jacket that said 'Dead' and gold and wore black pants with a bunch of patches sown onto it.

"Ok...who are you, how did you get into my kitchen, and why are you here?" Ken asked the mystery person.

"Ok...uh...I'm Shadow, I phased through the walls, and I'm here looking for someone to help me...and find food." he answered, leaving a very cursious Ken.

"How did you phase through walls?" Ken asked.

"I was born in a mansion of Boos. Or died. The point is I'm dead. And I need help getting an item that was stolen from me." Shadow explained.

"What item and why is it so important?" Ken asked the ghost...or Boo person, whatever he was.

"My Boo Staff! It makes my Ghost Magic stronger. In the hands of someone else, it gives them Ghost Magic. That's why I need it back. I tried to get it back from him before, but he keeps beating me!" he shouted urgently.

"Who? Bowser? Midbus? King Boo?"

"Popple the Shadow Thief!" Shadow screamed, only to see an annoyed look on Ken's face. "What?"

"That guy is no threat! I can understand how he stole it, but how does he keep beating you?" Ken asked him.

"He has 2 goons with him. So it's 3 against 1. Will you help me?" Shadow asked him.

"No way! This isn't my business!" Ken shouted, still having a grudge against ghost. When he turned back to Shadow, he had really big puppy-dog eyes on his face. "No way! That doesn't work!" Ken shouted. Shadow still looked at Ken the way he did for 2 hours. "Alright! I'll help!" Ken shouted, defeated. "But where are they?"

"They said something about Diamond City. So..." Shadow quickly grabbed Ken's arm. "That's where we go!" he shouted as he flew out of Ken's mansion and flew off into the night.

(_What did I get myself into?_) Ken thought as he flew away.

* * *

**The creation of Shadow was not me. He technically belongs to a friend of mine. But since I cannot see him at the moment, I decided to put his OC into the story. I hope you will enjoy the Chronicles of Ken and Shadow's adventure. If my friend ever gets an account on this, I'll tell you it.**


	2. GoKart

**New Chapter!

* * *

**After the long flight, the ghost and sorcerer made it to Diamond City by noon. The buildings were huge, the cars were dangerously fast, and most of the people were cussing each other out. It was basically New York in Mario.

"Diamond City! If you can make it here, you'll make everywhere!" Shadow screamed, laughing to himself like crazy. Ken ignored the idiot comment.

"Well...where do we find him?" Ken asked him.

"Well...there he is!" Shadow shouted as he pointed to a green man with a white and pink cap and a black hat in a go-kart filled with jewels with a Birdo and a Koopa wearing a blue mask and had a rainbow mow hawk sticking out of it. "There he goes!"

"And here we go!" Ken shouted as he flew after him, Shadow right behind him. "**Shadow Hand**!" Ken shouted as a black hand came from his hand as it grabbed the go-kart. Once it did, he pulled on it as the kart stopped.

"Hey! Who's pulling my chain!" the green man, Popple shouted as he turned around and saw Ken and Shadow. "Why if it isn't Shadow. Thanks by the way! Who's your friend and why is he stopping my ride?"

"I'm Ken. And stealing from innocent people is why I'm here...even if he's a boo." Ken told him as he pulled the Kart even more as the Kart was forced to go back like pulling on a toy car.

"Rosy, take care of him!" Popple ordered as the Birdo stood up.

"**Flame Egg**!" Birdo shouted as she shot a fire ball, in the shape of an egg, at Ken. The egg kit him dead on in the cheek, burning him and causing him to let go of the kart went off.

"OW! Someone could of warned me she does that!" Ken shouted as he flew after them again. Shadow was already close to them.

"**Boo Blast**!" Shadow shouted as he shot a black ball of energy from his mouth, hitting the Birdo and knocking her into her seat. "Now hand over my staff, or this will get ugly! Or...uglier!" Shadow threatened.

"Rookie, shoot him down!" Popple ordered as Ken was starting to catch up.

"Ok Boss. **Freezer Burner**!" the Koopa shouted as his own staff was colored blue as he shot at Shadow, who tried to dodge but, got his right arm frozen as he fell to the street. "HA ha ha ha ha! That was fun!" he laughed.

"Play time's over!" Ken shouted as he caught up to the kart completely. "**Fire Storm**!" he shouted as he shot many purple fire balls at the go-kart.

"**Mystic Ball**!" 'Rookie' shouted as he made a big ball surround the go-kart, protecting them from the fire balls. "And Iggy said that spell was a dumb idea!" he said as he laughed to himself.

"Iggy? You know Iggy? Who are you?" Ken asked the Koopa.

"I'm Lemmy! I'm Iggy's older brother, even though I'm shorter. Well, Boss you wanna take over?" Lemmy asked his boss.

"Sure Rookie! Watch and learn!" he said as he let go of the wheel with 1 hand and pulled a staff with a boo at the end. "**Thief Boo Surprise**!" he shouted as a white ball shaped as a boo came out of nowhere and tackled the Ken as he fell onto the street, face first. "So long, Kenny boy!" Popple shouted as a cackle came from him.

"Ow! Those 3 are tougher than they look." Ken said as he looked through his pockets to get his cellphone and notice something else...his wallet was gone! "That son of a- he took my wallet!" Ken shouted as he pulled out his cell. "Iggy? Yeah, its me. What does your brother Lemmy do?" Ken asked as his Koopa friend.

"_Well...most of his magic has to do with ice. He sometimes does stuff with balls, mainly to annoy people_." Iggy explained. "_Why do you ask?_"

"Just curious. See ya." Ken told him as he hung up. "Ok...we need to fight them on our terms and we need one more person." Ken told Shadow, who was conveniently beside him by now was still defrosting his frozen arm.

"I've got an idea!" Shadow shouted as he phased his arm through another the block of ice. "We need to fight magic with magic. I saw we get the most powerful sorcerer in Diamond City!" Shadow shouted.

"Which is..." Ken started as Shadow didn't finish.

"Ashley." whispered Shadow, as if terrified.

"Ashley? Who the heck is Ashley?" Ken asked to see a shocked look on Shadow's face.

"Who's Ashley? Ashley is the most powerful and famous with in Diamond City. She's so scary, King Boo is a fairy tale compared to her!" he shouted, obviously fearful of the witch. "Well, lets go. She lives in a haunted mansion at the far end of the city." said Shadow, forgetting the fear in his voice. Ken decided to follow, the abnormal ghost.

* * *

**Next chapter, Ashley will be introduced to the story.**


	3. The Witch

**Ken: Last time on _Wrath of the Ghost Thief_: We meet up with Popple and his crew for the 1st time and as it turns out, he's pretty strong. Now we have to fins someone called Ashley. I can't help but feel something will go wrong.  


* * *

**Ken and Shadow had gotten to the mansion in break-neck speed...literally breaking Shadow's neck.

"Oh my god! My bones!" he shouted as he fell onto the ground in a sprawled shape.

"Your a ghost. Do you even have bones?" Ken asked, never hearing of a ghost with broken bones.

"Nope." he said as he sprung back up, completely fine. "Now them I must warn you that Ashley is extremely powerful. So don't provoke her." Shadow warned as he rung the door bell. In a few moments, Ken felt the energy of someone incredible powerful and expected something as such. When the door opened, he saw a 15 year old girl with black hair, freaky red eyes, light skin, wearing a red witch robe, red shoes, a skull pin, and had a bored expression on her face.

(_This is Ashley?_) Ken thought. He expected someone who could strike fear into the hearts of children, but she looked harmless except for the skull like pin.

"What?" she asked, looking annoyed now at the duo.

"Uh...I'm Ken from Mushroom Kingdom and this is my associate Shadow. We're looking for help from you, if your Ashley." Ken introduced.

"Your Ken? I thought you were 116." Ashley said, not believing Ken's introduction.

"I thought you were older and kind of taller. I guess this was a let down for the both of us." Ken countered smirking, getting an annoyed Ashley. Neither spell caster could shake the incredibly high power from each other. "So will you help us?" Ken asked, getting a 'hm-mph' from Ashley. "What?"

"If you can't handle it on your own, then maybe then you shouldn't be involved. I suggest doing easier jobs." Ashley mocked as she started to walk away.

"Fine. Go back to playing with Barbie Dolls or something." Ken taunted as he turned around. That's when he had a terrible feeling...like he had done something he shouldn't have. Ken turned around to face Ashley to see fire-actual fire- around her. "Uh Shadow. What did I-" Ken stopped when he realized that Shadow was gone.

"Never...say that...again!" Ashley shouted as she charged at Ken. Ken was so shocked he couldn't move. "**Hell's Fire!**" she shouted when she was a foot away, leaving a scared Ken to suffer the intense burn of Ashley's magic. Their was a huge explosion, burning everything around the mansion except the mansion itself and leaving a smoking Ken laying their unconscious.

* * *

_A while later..._

Ken awoke a while later in a hospital bed. Ken saw he was wearing hospital close instead of his normal close and saw Shadow and a devil like thing in chairs looking at him.

"Finally. I was starting to think you were dead." Shadow sighed as he saw Ken wake up. "You can thank Red hear for healing your roasted butt." Shadow said as he pointed to the devil creature.

"Uh...is he an imp?" Ken asked, seeing the devil start to steam.

"I'm a devil!" he shouted angrily. "Anyway, why would you say that to Ashley! Something like that his one of the things you NEVER say to her!" he screamed as he got up in Ken's face. Suddenly, Ashley came through into the hospital room.

"He lived? Funny. I guess he is strong." Ashley observed. That's when it came to Ken. He remembered where he had 1st heard of Ashley before and grinned. "I'm still not going to help you though."

"Oh really?" Ken asked. "You only got me because I was off guard. And if you don't help me, I'll..." Ken walked up to Ashley and whispered something into her ear, something that shocked the witch.

"You wouldn't dare!" Ashley screeched at Ken, who only nodded his head smiling. "...Fine. Me and Red will help." Ashley agreed, much to the confusion of Ashley. "But if you breath one word of it to anyone, your dead!" she shouted.

"Ok...what's the plan?" Red asked as he floated next to Ashley.

"Simple." Ken said as he snapped his fingers, changing his close to a black and blue shirt and tan pants with a pear of silver shoes. "Since we're in Diamond City, Popple will be sure to rob Wario Ware. And when he does, we set a trap for him. I'll see you guys at 12." Ken said as he started to walk out the room to prepare.

* * *

**Shadow: This was short. What is Jac doing?**

**Ken: He's introducing the characters before he gets to the big action.**

**Shadow: By the way...what did you whisper to Ashely.**

**Ashley:...(**

**Ken: I'll never tell...yet.**


	4. Too Many Jokes

**Shadow: Last time on _Wrath of the Ghost Thief_: Ken and I obtain the help of Ashley and her demon side kick Red after Ken gets turned into a roasted marshmallow.**

**Ken: SHE CAUGHT ME BY SURPRISE!**

**Red: No...you made a doll joke and she fried you.**

**Ken: ...Your an imp.**

**Red: DEMON!**

**Ashley (presses button to start chapter)

* * *

**It was midnight and Ken was sitting in the parking lot of Wario Ware eating from a McDonalds bag. Ken had been waiting for his 2 teammates to arrive for hours, in that time he was reading a spell book and eating from the McDonalds bag. From the corner of his eye, he saw someone coming. After a few steps he saw Ashley with Red on her shoulder and in her hands were a staff and a...white rabbit doll.

"If it isn't my favorite witch and demon." he called giving a peace sign. Red waved his hand as Ashley glared. "I thought you didn't play with do-toys!." he quickly corrected, not wanting a repeat of before.

"It's magic. It can do things you would have to see to believe." she said coldly as she stole a chicken sandwich from the bag. Suddenly, when she unwrapped it, a large white demonic clown with silver eyes popped out. Red was shaking, Ashley looked annoyed and Ken sighed knowing it was Shadow since he did the joke and poofed away 3 times already.

"Your not scared?" Shadow asked crestfallen as he had failed to scare Ashley. Ashley only shook her head no. "Crap." Shadow swore, knowing that the rating was Ok to use swears since I can't do anything about it.

"So what's the plan?" Red asked.

"Simple: We wait for Popple and his pals to arrive. We bust their skulls and take back the Boo Staff." he explained. Ashley glared at him. "What?"

"What if they rob somewhere else?" Ashley asked, not thinking Ken's plan would work.

"But they'll come. It's Wario Ware. Wario makes more money than Disney!" Ken shouted as he saw the building.

* * *

_Somewhere not related to the story..._

"Huh?" asked some mouse with red pants as he was reading the newspaper.

"What is it Mickey?" asked another mouse with a blue dress and bow.

"I have the feeling that someone made a joke about Disney." the mouse known as Mickey explained.

"Don't be ridicules." the female mouse told him. Mickey just shrugged as he continued reading.

* * *

_Back to the actual story..._

"So...what? They'll just come through the front door?" Red asked curious.

"Maybe." Ken responded.

"Or they'll fly." Shadow said as he pointed to a balloon that had Popple's face. When the others saw it, Ken flew into the air as Shadow did. Ashley made a circle under her feet as it took off into the air. When they got to the roof, they saw Popple, Rosy and Lemmy.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't my old chums. OOPS! I mean Chumps." Popple greeted as he spun the staff around. "And whose your lady friend?" Popple asked.

"Ashley." Ashley introduced as her staff was covered with fire.

"Well, it may be 4 against 3, but we got the upper hand in skills! Isn't that right, honey!" Rosy asked as she got closer to Popple, who took a step to the side.

"Yeah boss! Let's mess em up!" Lemmy shouted as he ran into battle with his boss and partner beside him. Ken, Ashley, and Shadow did the same.

Shadow was in a heated battle with Lemmy as he started blasting Lemmy with energy blast over and over again as Lemmy just spun around in his shell, avoiding the attacks.

"Hold still you stupid turtle!" Shadow shouted as he was starting to lose his temper.

"How about you freeze! **Freezer Burner!**" Lemmy casted as he shot the same blue blast from his staff as before, freezing the ghost's legs, immobilization him. "Time for the finally. **Dragon Ball!**" he casted as he made a ball from his staff. Suddenly, a Dragon's head popped out of it as it charged at Shadow, fire surrounding its head.

* * *

_Somewhere not related to the story again..._

In some field, 2 men were sparing. 1 was bold and short and the other was tall and had spiky hair. Suddenly, the taller man stopped fighting.

"What's wrong Goku?" the bold man asked.

"Krillin...I have the strangest feeling that someone made a joke about our world." Goku explained to his friend.

"Nah. Probably just in your head." Krillin told him as the 2 began sparing again.

* * *

_Back to the actual story...again..._

Thinking quickly..."Uh..." Shadow said as he saw the dragon charge at him. I said 'THINKING QUICKLY!' "Oh right!" Shadow stated as he got what I was saying and phased through the ice and the roof as he avoided the spell.

"Uh oh..." Lemmy said as he looked around to no longer see Shadow. "Where did you go?" Lemmy asked as he looked at the roof under him, waiting for Shadow to pop out.

"**Ghost Fist!**" Shadow shouted as a fist phased through the roof and gave Lemmy a fierce uppercut right from under him, sending the Koopa into the air with Shadow flying after him.

"**Ball Storm!**" Lemmy shouted as a mass amount of energy balls shot from his staff at Shadow.

"**Boo Blast!**" Shadow shouted as a black ball of energy, bigger than the small orbs coming at him, exploded on contact with the tiny balls. Lemmy was starting to lose altitude as the smoke was starting to dissipate. "**Tongue Lash!**" Shadow shouted as his over sized tongue shot from his mouth and wrapped itself around Lemmy, despite the spikes on his shell.

"Let me go!" Lemmy shouted as she started to slash the tongue, not causing Shadow any pain.

"Nope! Now kiss roof!" Shadow said perfectly, even though his tongue was out of his mouth and flung Lemmy onto the roof where his face met it. Lemmy was unconscious. "Now, let's see who you really are." Shadow said as he took off Lemmy mask, revealing his mohawk more and his yellow skin. Shadow did a fake gasp. "Lemmy Koopa!" Shadow shouted.

* * *

_Somewhere not related to the story...again...again..._

In some 70's soda shop, a man with a white shirt who was drinking a soda suddenly stopped.

"Like, whats wrong Fred?" asked a guy in a green shirt with a sandwich 10x the size of a normal one.

"I think someone just made fun of us...again." Fred told him.

"Nah. Your just tired." the green shirt guy reasoned as he continued to devour the sandwich. Fred shrugged as he drank his soda.

* * *

**Ashley:...Ok, I have to ask! What was the point of all the reference jokes?**

**Shadow: To make it funny!**

**Ken: Let's go before someone tries to sue us.  
**


	5. Magically Painful

**Ken: Last time on _Wrath of the Ghost Thief_: Shadow took out Lemmy after we discovered where they would strike next. And...we probably enraged some worlds so... *Sees Shadow run for his life* What's his problem? *Turns and sees all the people from the worlds they made fun off* ...Roll it.

* * *

**Ashley, with Red on her shoulder, was jumping around, dodging the flaming 'eggs' as she battled Rosy. Frankly, Ashley thought it was too easy and decided to drag the fight out.

"Hold still! **Heavy Egg!**" Rosy shouted as an egg, twice the size of a normal one soared at the sorceress. Ashley nimbly dodged to the side, avoiding the collision of the monster egg. "Why are you running?" Rosy shouted agitated.

"Because your weak." Ashley told her bluntly.

"W-what?" Rosy asked. "How dare you call me weak? I am Popple right hand woman! How dare you call me weak?" she shouted at the witch.

"1st of all, Popple tries to avoid you, so your more of an obsessed fan-girl than anything else." Ashley told her, leaving the Birdo stunned. "2md of all, I can sense your energy, and believe me, your nothing special. Maybe if you stopped gushing over a thief and train like someone should, I would take you seriously."

"Shut up!" she shouted as she shot another egg, which Red was able to stop with his pitchfork (**he's a devil!**). "W-what?"

"See? Red, who has little experience in battle can stop a normal attack from you. You are weak. **Ice Spell 1st Level-Flash Frost.**" Ashley chanted as she tapped the ground with her staff as ice creeped from the ground around her and surrounded Rosy in a circle, freezing her legs solid. "Red, take care of this."

"Sure Ashley." the devil said, feeling a little pity for the Birdo. "**Devil's Sun!**" Red chanted as he fired a fire ball 3x his size at the Birdo, leaving nothing but smoke where she stood. Something though, didn't feel right. "Ashley..." "I fell it." Ashley cut offed as she noticed the rise in energy from the Birdo. When the smoke cleared, Rosy was standing, covered in soot and now angry.

"YOU DARE CALL ME WEAK?" Rosy shouted, scaring Red a little and impressing Ashley. "I SHALL BURY IN YOUR OWN BLOOD AND ORGANS!" she threatened. "**EXPLOSION EGG!**" she shouted as she shot a black egg towards the duo.

"**Shield Spell 3rd Level!**" Ashley called out, not wanting to underestimate the power of this attack as it made a large explosion on the shield's impact. The shield, which was completely round and floating in front of her, had cracks in it as pieces fell off of it.

"Looks like we have our work cut out for us." Red commented, Ashley nodding. "**Devil's Crest!**" Red shouted as she made a crescent shape in the air with his pitchfork and through it at Rosy like a boomerang. Rosy jumped over it, going 15 feet in the air. "Holy Crap!" Red shouted, glad that the rating was raised.

"**Egg Storm!**" Rosy shouted, making it rain more black eggs at the duo who started running for their lives.

(_This fight just got interesting. The problem now is how to end it._) Ashley thought to herself as she dodged egg after egg, until one nailed her in the back, making it explode and resulting in her to fall onto her knees in pain.

"Ashley!" Red shouted as he flew over to the witch, who was now scowling.

"Time to die!" Rosy shouted when she ran at the duo, look of death on her. "**Heavy Egg!**" shouted as she shot another egg twice the size of a normal one. Ashley quickly got up and dodged it.

"Time to get serious! **Thunder Spell 4th Level-Lightning Storm!**" she shouted as the clouds gotten more dark. Before Rosy could make another egg, Ashley and Red quickly ducked for cover as lightning bolts rained down. They randomly struck, but 15 struck right where Rosy stood and where she tried to run to. When the storm ended, Rosy was charred and unconscious as she got up from cover. "...Might had over did it." Ashley reasoned as she checked Rosy's pulse. "No, no. She's still alive."

"What the hell was that?" shouted Shadow as he floated to Ashley. "What type of spell was that?"

"Lightning Storm. It makes bolts of lightning rain from the air. But...it's hard to control and it's easy to make accidents." Red explained.

"One of those bolts hit me!" shouted Shadow. "You could of re-killed-OOH! Shiny!" Shadow said, forgetting his anger as he grabbed a Silver Dollar. Ashley sighed as she sensed where Ken and Popple were and followed the trail, Red and Shadow following.

* * *

**Yes! I gave Red fighting skills! He's a devil people! He has to be able to do something.**

**Ken:...Can't move. Goku...too powerful.**

**Shadow:...I now...hate...Kingdom Hearts. Mickey pwns to righteously.  
**


	6. Things Go From Bad to Worse

**Red: Last time on _Wrath of the Shadow Thief_: Me and Ashley...mostly Ashley...unleashes handle Rosy. At first, it was one-sided, until Ashley decided to show off her personality and unleashed the monster of Rosy...who still lost. So in the end, we won and Popple and Ken's fight moved somewhere.

* * *

**Inside the building of Wario Ware, Popple was running as fast as he could. He dared not turn around in case Ken was still their and he was in no mood to deal with the mage.

"GET BACK HERE!" shouted Ken, now enraged by the thief's default skills.

"Ya want me? I want what you want!** Thief Boo Surprise!**" shouted Popple as he shot another black ghost from the staff at Ken, who quickly avoided the attack. "HEY! Your suppose to get nailed!"

"You need new tricks. **Shadow Hand!**" Ken called as he shot an arm of dark energy at the thief who did what he did best...run. "Come back here!"

"Nope! But here's some friends. **Ghost Gang!**" Popple cried as a bunch of human ghost, all ghostly white and wearing black masks over their faces glared at Ken. "Get em, boys! I'll...do something else somewhere else!" and with that, Popple took off.

"**Dagger Magic!**" Ken cried as he made 2 daggers made from magic (**old trick, but it's effective**). He twirled the 2 knives in his hands, before facing the ghosts. "You have 2 choices: go back to your final rest or I kick you guys back to the underworld where you belong!" Ken shouted as the ghost groaned as they rushed themselves at Ken. "I thought as much." the Ghost Exterminator said as he rushed at the ghosts.

Ken ran at the nearest ghost and sliced him in half, but when he did the ghost formed into 2 more. "...Oh damn." he swore as he continued the fight.

* * *

_Down the hall away from Ken...10 minutes later...  
_

Ashley led Red and Shadow down the hall, following Ken's source of energy.

"Man! This place is big!" Shadow said as he saw all the rooms and how far the hallway was. The trio stopped upon seeing Ken panting with sweat down his face. "What happened to you and where is Popple?" Shadow asked him.

"He left some ghosts...too many...kept coming...he got away." Ken finished as he dug into his pocket and pulled out his diamond badge and pulled a mushroom from it, healing himself. "He couldn't have gone far! What's down this hall?"

"Wario's vault." Ashley said calmly as she ran past Ken, Red, and Shadow leaving the 3 guys to follow the witch.

* * *

_At Wario's vault..._

Popple had stopped in front of a large vault with Wario's logo on it along with a combination lock to it.

"Easy as pie." Popple said as he activated the function of his staff and phased through the staff. When he did, he money; lots and lots of money! Dollars, gold, silver, all of it was now "MINE!" he shouted as he jumped into the money, swimming in it. "I'm rich! Rich! Rich!" he cried as he laughed and tears came down his face. "Finally! Easy street! Who says crime doesn't pay?"

"I do." said an unknown voice that scared the mess out of Popple. Suddenly, the door opened and their was Ken, Ashley, Red, and Shadow.

"You guys?" Popple shouted. "H-how did you open the vault?"

"The combination was 23-1-18-9-15. Other wise known as Wario in number form." Ken explained to the thief.

"So...is this going to be easy, or painful?" Shadow asked the thief.

"Y-you can't stop me!" Popple cried out.

"Why not?" Red asked as he got his pitchfork.

"I-if you try, I'll...I'll...uh I'll..." Popple tried to think as he looked around, stopping at the staff. "I'll break the Boo-Staff!" Popple shouted as he rose the staff into the air.

"You wouldn't dare. You have no idea what would happen." Ken said as he flew at Popple, only to stop as he saw him try to throw it.

"See? See? I'm in control! I'm in charge! I'm-" he stopped when the staff slipped from his fingers and the boo at the end of the staff shattered. "...oops." he said simply.

Just as our 4 heroes were going to painfully pumble Popple to a puddle of pulp (**try saying that 3x fast**), the energy of the shattered staff circled into the air and everything made a flash. When it subsided, their was a new figure standing...or floating. He was a Boo, twice the size of normal, and was red instead of white.

"Thank you for freeing me fool. I am Blood, the Boo of the staff. I was imprisoned in that cursed staff for being powerful enough to give King Boo nightmares." he introduced with a cackle. "Now that I'm free, I'm going to start a new fear campaign... which means I'm going to scare every last living thing on this rock!"

"Wait!" Popple shouted, "I freed you. I'm your boss now and your my rookie! You do what I say!" Popple shouted.

"Hm..." Blood hummed as he saw Popple. "I see. For your insolence, I shall trap you 5 in the nightmare realm!" he said as he quickly shot beams at all 5 of the people their, knocking them all out unconscious.

* * *

_A little while later..._

(_Man...what the hell happened?_) Ken though to himself as he stood up in a black room, some how able to see Ashley, Red, Shadow, and Popple standing before him. "What's going on here?" Ken asked confused.

"Thanks to the idiot here, we're trapped in the nightmare realm." Red explained, pointing at Popple. "Here, out greatest fears will come to devour our souls!" Red cried as he clung at Ashley's arm.

"Where's Blood?" Ken asked again.

"He's on the outside as he watches us squirm!" Red told him, still terrified.

"Good going genius." Shadow said, glaring at Popple who took a few steps from Shadow.

"How did I get into this?" both Ken and Ashley said to themselves.

* * *

**Ken: This could be bad.**

**Popple: Oh crap.**

**Shadow:...I blame Goofy! It's his fault somehow.**

**Ashley (sigh)**

**Red: We're screwed.  
**


	7. Lame and Lamer

**Ken: Last time on _Wrath of the Shadow Thief_: I was on hot pursuit on Popple, when the moron broke the Boo Staff. Now we're in the nightmare realm to face our greatest fears...5 bucks says that Ashley has none.

* * *

**

Ken, Red, Shadow, and Ashley shot glares at Popple, since it was his fault.

"Oh I get it! Blame me! Blame me because it's all my fault!" Popple shouted.

"Because it is!" all 4 of them shouted. Suddenly, 5 of them were in a large, blue room with lots of doors. "Where are we?" Shadow asked.

"This is probably some place for Blood to try and 'scare' us." Ashley explained to the ghost.

"Now then...the 1st of you to be tormented will be...KEN!" Nightmare announced as a bolt of blue lightning shot down from the air. When it subsided, it revealed a small doll...except it was missing a button eye, if a doll had bones, it's left arm was showing it, and its dress was torn up.

"Ok...what the hell is this? This can't be Ken's greatest..." Red stopped when he saw a box that said 'Ken is not here'. Ashley quickly roasted the box, to reveal Ken was under their. "Ken, are you serious? It's a child's toy!" Red shouted.

"That's not just a doll! It's an Oni Hina!" Ken shouted much to the confusion of Shadow.

"Look! This isn't Naruto or Bleach! Just say it in English!" Shadow ordered as the small doll grew to twice the size as Bowser. It's left eye, the missing eye, looked like a gaping hole as the other looked like a normal eye red eye, it had an all bone arm that had a fleshy hand at the end, and its dress grew as well into a large, red dress with a few torn pieces on it. The dolls' hair was long and dark brown.

"Demon Doll!" Ken shouted, making a mad dash for the nearest door and ran through, the Oni Hina on his tail.

"Come back Ken! I wanna play!" the doll shouted, sounding like a little girl as it chased him. Shadow was laughing as he chased after them, Ashley and Red followed, as they pulled Popple with them.

"So...why doesn't he just destroy the doll?" Red asked confused.

"Maybe it's immune to magic." Ashley guessed as they saw Ken running even faster from the doll.

"**Kick Ball Smash!**" the doll laughed as she kicked Ken in his back, sending him to a wall in excruciating pain. Shadow quickly went up to Ken, and continuously slapped him in his face.

"Ken! Pull yourself together!" Shadow shouted at the sorcerer. "You gotta fight this thing head on!" Shadow shouted at the mage. Suddenly, he stopped when he heard another pair of footsteps. Turning around, angry, red eyed squid. "Oh my god! NO!" Shadow cried as he cowered behind Ken as he looked at the giant squid.

"Ok...what the hell is that?" Ken asked, not at all phased at the large squid.

"It's Kraken!" Shadow shouted. The larger than 'larger than average' squid lifted his tentacles and tried to crush the duo. Ken and Shadow quickly avoided the attack in time.

"Your afraid of a oversized piece of calamari?" Ken asked Shadow, snickering.

"Your scared of a doll!" Shadow shouted. The 2 both knew what the other was thinking. "Switch!" they both shouted, facing each others fear.

Ken rushed at Kraken, his body covered in electricity. "**Lightning Dash!**" he shouted a he rushed at the squid and unleashed a barrage of punches onto the quid, sending electricity through it's body. The large squid soon swatted Ken off and shot ink at the mage.

Ken smiled as he phased through the floor, avoiding the ink. Ken then popped out of the ground and was already holding his magic daggers as he chopped up the squid into pieces. Soon, the pieces disappeared.

Shadow was playfully avoiding the attacks the doll through at him, which was just simply slaps and kicks.

"Hold still and play fair!" the doll cried like a 5 year old.

"Nope! **Energy Drain!**" Shadow laughed as he flew right through the doll, holding a blue ball in his hands: the energy he drained from the doll and quickly ate it. "Mhh! Cotton Candy!" Shadow cheered, enjoying the flavor.

"NO FAIR!" the doll screamed angrily. "**Patty Cake Crush!**" the demon doll yelled as her hand glowed red smash Shadow...or it appeared. Shadow was sticking out of the hand, now intangible. "NO fair! Play fair!"

"Make me!** Boo Bomber!**" Shadow shouted as he made a clone of himself that flew at the doll and grabbed onto it. When he snapped his fingers, the ghost self destructed, destroying the doll. "Ha! See, your stupid toy was a lame fear."

"Uh...both of our fears were lame." Ken told him as he saw Ashley nodding in agreement. "I wonder what blood has for us next."

"Whatever it is can't be so bad." Red said, unaware of the horror that he had unleashed upon himself.

* * *

**Ken *coughs* Foreshadow!**

**Shadow: I still think Ashley fears something!**

**Popple: Doubt it.**

**Ken: Bet 5 bucks she's not.**

**Shadow: Your on!  
**


	8. General Zoe

**Ashley:...**

**Me: Say it!**

**Ashley: *Gives me the finger***

**Popple: I'll say it. Last time on _Wrath of the Ghost_: The 'heroes' worst fears were freaking retarded and they some how survived it. Now Red has screwed himself.**

**Me: That's not what I wrote!**

**Popple: It's the truth though.**

**Me:...Roll IT!**

* * *

Shadow and Ken were now completely relaxed, already facing their fears, Ashley still kept an eye out for anything suspicious, and Popple and Red both stared at the doors.

"Good good." said the mysterious voice of Blood. "You have come far. Now, it is time for my next victim...RED!" he shouted.

"Me?" Red asked, suddenly hearing light footsteps. The rest of them were confused out of their skulls as to who they belonged to. "Oh no. He couldn't! He wouldn't! She can't be here!"

"Who can't be hear?" Ken asked, glaring at Shadow in case he tried to make a voice.

"It's the feared leader of Demon Kingdom. The most foul of all monsters...General Zoe." Red dreaded. Ken, Shadow, and Popple gulped and the sound of that as Ashley got into a fighting position. As a door open, who came in was...a black feathered...chicken. Both Popple and Ken were pissed, Ashley was more pissed, and Shadow was confused as he looked at a squirming Red.

"Where is she?" Shadow asked the devil. "Is she behind the chicken?"

"No you idiot! She _is_ the chicken!" Red explained, much to the annoyance of Ken, Popple, and Ashley.

"Oh my god! General Zoe is a-wait. General Zoe is a chicken?" Shadow asked, in disbelief to see a nodding Red. "I'm a living comic relief, and _I_ think that is retarded!" he told him as he walked up to the chicken.

"Don't do it Shadow! She is a very powerful chicken!" Red warned, only to hear laughing from Shadow and Ken.

"If she's the most 'fowl' monster of all, I would love to see the King of the Underworld." Shadow mocked as he still laughed like the Joker with 5 pounds of Laughing Gas. Suddenly, the chicken's eye twitched.

"**BAW-KA!**" the chicken shouted as a massive fire ball came from it's beak and exploded right in front of the ghost, sending the ghost to a wall. Everyone's jaws dropped, except Ashley's whose eyes widened.

"Shadow!" Ken shouted as he rushed at the ghost. "Are you OK?"

"No..." Shadow told him. "I think he burnt me real bad!" he whined in pain.

"...Your a ghost! You don't have skin." Ken told the ghost as he turned around to see the chicken charging at him. "I'm taking you to KFC! **Shadow Hand!**" Ken cried as he shot a black magic hand at General Zoe to catch her. The chicken jumped onto the path of the hand, it's arm, and ran on it. "What the hell!" Ken shouted as the chicken jumped into the air and delivered a hard kick to the face, sending the ghost hunter to the wall.

"**Baw...Baw...KA!**" cried General Zoe as a black sphere was created in her wings. Then, she fired the blast straight at the 2 heroes from the sphere, causing a massive explosion. When it subsided, both Ken and Shadow were knocked unconscious.

"Damn...I see why you fear her." Popple said as he ran out the nearest door.

"What do we do Ashley?" Red asked desperatly.

"It's your fear." Ashley told the devil bluntly as she walked away, leaving Red by himself. Then, General Zoe gave Red a death glare as she turned her head to his, making the devil wimper.

(_Come on Red! She's not so scary._) Red told himself, until he looked around to see the damage she inflicted on Ken and Shadow. (_Ok! She_ is_ that scary! But that isn't_really her, _just an illusion!_) Red concentrated on that thought. Red flinched when he saw General Zoe right in front of him.

"**BAW KA KA KA KA!**" General Zoe cried as she unleashed a furry of kicks at the devil.

(_She isn't real! She isn't real! She sure does_ feel_ real, but it isn't!_) Red continued to tell himself. Soon, the kicks lessened and lessened until, they stopped all together. When Red opened his eyes, he saw General Zoe gone. "Did...did I do it?" Red asked aloud as he looked around to see Ken healing himself with some king of spell.

"Yup. You knew she wasn't the real thing...if there is and she vanished." Ken explained to him as he started to heal Shadow. "I wish you figured it out earlier , but I'm not one to judge."

"Well, all that's left is Ashley and-" Shadow didn't finish when they heard a blood curdling scream from a different room. "Well, that's Popple." said Shadow as he saw Ken going to the source of the sound. "Your not going to save him, are you?"

"If it involves us leaving sooner, yes." Ken told the ghost as he went through the door and walked after the thief. Ashley shrugged as she picked up Red and followed. Shadow sighed as he soon followed as well.

* * *

**Red: Cool! I'm the hero this time.**

**Shadow: You technically got your but whooped by a chicken.**

**Ken:...So did we.**

**Shadow...Shut up.**


	9. The End

**Red: Last time on Wrath of the Shadow Thief: I faced my worst fears...even if it did involve me getting nearly beaten to death to do it. And now, we're off to save Popple from whatever he's scared of.**

**Shadow: I still think he should suffer! Who agrees?**

**Ashley *Raises hand***

* * *

The group ran down the corridor to where they heard Popple's scream.

"What do you think he's afraid of?" Red asked aloud as they made it to where Popple was. He was-

* * *

**Shadow: What the hell is this? We're not suppose to do this until the end of the chapter.**

**Ken: The author is blocking this scene because it isn't good for anyone to read on this particular story.**

**Shadow: What's so bad about it?**

**Ken: It involves a crack yaoi pairing involving Popple, chains, whips, him tied to a bed, the one paired with him saying very sexual things...even though this is rated T and not M, and it involves the use of metal poles.**

**Shadow: What the hell is so bad about...OH MY GOD! Is it over yet?**

**Ken: I think so. *Looks outside* Yup, it's over.**

* * *

When it was over, Popple was fully clothed and everyone else was wide eyed.

"Uh..." "We will never...EVER speak of this again!" Ken commanded as everyone nodded in agreement. Then everything started to shatter. "What the hell?" Ken said as everything broke apart into blackness.

* * *

_Real world..._

Ken and the other woke up, in the middle of the road of Diamond City.

"Is it over?" Red asked as they all saw the Boo Staff, restored to it's former glory.

"Yes, it is over." Shadow laughed as he picked it up. "And now..." he stopped to see that Popple was gone. "Son of a...he ran away!" he shouted angry.

"Well, we got the staff back so we can all put this to bed." Ken said triumphantly. "Thank you for the help Ashley."

"Just remember the deal or I will hunt you down!" she threatened as she walked away, Red following him.

* * *

_Few minutes later..._

Ken decided to let Shadow stay at his house, so the ghost couldn't cause anymore damage without him knowing. All the while, he asked the same thing over and over again.

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!"

"No."

"Tell me!" Shadow shouted for the umpteenth time as they entered Ken's mansion.

"For the last time, no! I promised her not to tell anyone." Ken told him, to see a depressed looking Shadow. "But I never said I wouldn't write it down." Ken told him with an evil smile as he wrote it down and gave the sheet of paper to Shadow. Shadow burst out into laughter when he saw what was written.

'Ashley crushed on Waluigi'.

* * *

**That's the end of this story! Thank you!**


End file.
